<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>his thoughts. by enticingmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864260">his thoughts.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enticingmoon/pseuds/enticingmoon'>enticingmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, creepy thoughts, delusional, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, insane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enticingmoon/pseuds/enticingmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tw // death, creepy and stalker thoughts, and delusion.</p><p>dream only thinks about george, his thoughts progressively becoming more and more terrifying and creepy.<br/>-<br/>the chapters are very short! if you don't like that, I suggest clicking away!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry in advance, it's weird. I wanted to write a book in this style so I did. excuse any grammatical errors, I don't check. also, I'm okay with constructive criticism! don't be too harsh though! i'm still practicing. it's short on purpose, he only thinks about george.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>george.</p><p>i'm watching your stream today. you look so pretty. should I join vc and tell you? everyone's gonna think i'm joking anyways. I think I might get on just to tease you, I know you wouldn't like that. I enjoy seeing you flustered, it's so hilarious to me. to beg me to get off vc, to stop bothering you. I want to see you get angry at me for doing so, it'd make my day. why is it so amusing? maybe it's because I like you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hmm.</p><p>you chose not to stream today because of me. do I bother you that much, george? or do you not like when I play with you? i'll figure it out, I always do. you probably thought i'd go on vc again and tease you like before. is that what you take me for? a tease? I mean, I am but that shouldn't stop you from streaming. watching you is the best part, seeing you frustrated is the cherry on top. anyone would agree, just ask.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tsk.</p><p>I don't see how I could be  <i>annoying</i> you when I know you like it. is this a act for your stream? you love telling me how much you love when the cameras aren't rolling. I know you want to act like an innocent boy, but all your friends know how dirty you really are. why are you such a liar? i'm sure your supporters would understand that you're an adult.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I knew it.</p><p>you finally slipped up in your stream, I caused it. the chaos you caused, george, you did that. now, I can make so many flirty jokes and comments, there's no one to stop me. you'll regret this, but for now you can listen. you're so pretty, just sitting there trying to explain to your chat that it's my fault. we both know you're relieved that you can be who you really want to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>don't try to avoid me.</p><p>I know you wanted me to help you let loose, you should be thanking me. you're not actually upset. I know you wanted this, you didn't have to tell me a thing. you'll be appreciating me soon, you better. you shouldn't lie to your supporters, that's bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>why?</p><p>are you upset? why are you upset? I just wanted you to be honest. there's no way you're actually upset. I didn't do anything wrong, whatever you tell me simply isn't true. I didn't expose you, I didn't ruin you. I don't understand why you haven't thanked me, I helped you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hahaha.</p><p>why are you asking to be left alone? I want to talk to you, I want you to stream. I want you to be the naughty boy you've been offline, why can't you keep the same energy? it's quite frustrating, knowing that you can do it but choose not to. just do it for me, at least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i'm done with you.</p><p>I tried to be nice to you, to be calm and collected. you get more angry, you're starting to make me upset. i'm not scared to fly to your house and give you a piece of my mind. i'm not crazy, but I can be. you've screwed up, george.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>that's how you want to play?</p><p>I told you I liked you, you scoffed. what does that mean, huh? you already know what i've been hiding, there's no need to be scared anymore. it's not my fault, it's yours. you're so perfect, so sweet. i've been intoxicated with you, nothing can stop me. you've all been thinking about. maybe I should buy that flight i've wanted, I yearn to see you up close. I want to be able to smell you, to touch you. that's all i'll <i>ever</i> want.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i'll never leave you.</p><p>i've tried contacting you, but it seems you don't want me to. no need to block me, darling. i'll always find a way to be with you. I love you. I want you to be with me forever. don't forget all these years of friendship we have. you'll never want to leave me, one way or another you'll be with me. my consistent messages displaying my affection aren't enough for you? do you want videos? letters? if you want it, i'll do it. you need to know how much you cloud my mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you haven't been active on social media.</p><p>is it because of me? are you <i>scared</i> of me? you need to be more active, I miss you. I tried calling you but you ignore me. why is that, george? do I need to pay you a small visit? i'm running out of options here, babe. I love you so much, you'll never understand. all this time you've spent away made me realize how I crave attention from you. you'll never be able to get rid of me. come back to me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>are you joking?</p><p>why did you deactivate your social medias? how am I supposed to get my daily dose of you? that was the only thing that stopped me from going to your house. now, did you expect me to stay away? there's one thing you don't know about me, george. i'll never go away, i'll be your little parasite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>oh, what's this?</p><p>even if you're pleading, i'll never leave you alone. maybe if you'd continue your life like normal none of this would've ever happened. all you had to do was stream, tweet, sleep, and repeat. is that so hard? I miss you. I need to see you, I can't seem to contain myself any longer. I want you. i'll get you. you should've just let this go, george.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I miss you.</p><p>i've decided to go see you. it'll be a fun little surprise, you'll love it. i'm thinking of getting you a couple presents. I would ask you what you love but you don't want to converse with me. I wonder why that is, i'm a pretty funny guy. I think this'll be a memory i'll never forget. I want it engraved in my mind. I want to keep it in my heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>well.</p><p>i've packed all my things, and i'm on my way to see you. I know you'll love the presents I got for you. I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see me. I just know you love it, everything you've ever done has been out of love. I appreciate your kind gestures, you're just teasing me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>peek-a-boo.</p><p>i'm here. I remember you sending me your address long ago, so i'll see you soon. I wonder if you'll even know it's me. it'll be amazing, I know it'll be. i'll make it memorable for us both, that's my job always. my body is shaking just thinking about you. I love you, I miss you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>did you miss me?</p><p>I knocked on your door, greeted by your ethereal presence. you don't recognize me, but it's okay. I'll present myself to you, you'll never forgot my face. you know, this is so much fun. i'll make this the best experience ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>don't fight it.</p><p>you're not strong enough to kick me out of your house, we both know that. why did you try to do that? that won't stop me, nothing will. i'll make myself comfortable, with or without your permission. don't cry, baby. i'm here, finally. i'll be here for you, that's my sole purpose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>now why would you try?</p><p>why are you trying to fight me, george? i'll easily overpower your small frame. your pleads mean nothing to me, I know you've been wanting me here for so long. I love you. even if you don't want me here, you still love me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you shouldn't have done that.</p><p>I showed your presents and you throw them across the room. are you trying to make me upset? I want to show how much I love you, appreciate it. you're just teasing me, aren't you? it's okay, i'll still love you. even if you cry, even if you get physical, we'll get through this together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. twenty one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>no, no.</p><p>I tried, I tried. you've left me with no choice. you're so violent towards me, you've even tried calling the cops. I got upset and threw your phone, I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to shatter your phone, I didn't mean to upset you. don't get upset with me anymore. you tried to leave, I don't want you to. I'm sorry, don't get mad at me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. twenty two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you did this.</p><p>I had to calm you down, you were getting too violent. I might've hit you too hard, i'm sorry. I found some rope, I think this'll calm you down. I can smell you now, I can touch you. I love you. I finally have you. let's get you to bed, I want to see you sleeping. you look so peaceful, so pretty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. twenty three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you look so peaceful.</p><p>I laid next to you, watching as you rested. this feeling is indescribable, this feeling is like no other. I can see you sleep for hours and hours. your pretty, soft hands entangled in rope. your cheeks dusted with a pink tint. you look so beautiful, it makes me want to cry. I love you. for you to say it back, i'd die.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. twenty four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>wakey wakey.</p><p>you wake up with fear etched on your face. what's wrong? are you in danger? I don't think you are, it's just me. your cries hurt me, george. tell me what's wrong. I love you. listen to me. why are you screaming at me? i've done nothing but love you. do you hate me? you can't.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. twenty five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>please stop talking.</p><p>I want you to listen to me, you <i>will</i> listen to me. should I threaten you, maybe then you'll listen? george, why can't you just me obedient? you don't want to upset me. I need two things, tape and a knife. I love you, you need to listen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. twenty six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>stop trying to leave.</p><p>no one can hear you, no one can see you. you'll listen to me. you're making upset again, please don't. I won't be able to stop myself. I don't trust myself. stop yelling, just shut up. I love you. the cries, please...stop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. twenty seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you  should've shut up.</p><p>you didn't shut up, you didn't shut up. why wouldn't you listen to me? you look so beautiful, lying there I know you love me, I love you too. I want to lay with you. you look so pretty, your body painted with red. hugging you, it's so intoxicating. you won't fight, you won't yell. your perfect, quiet. you're so soft, you smell like baby powder. your pale skin, your cold body. beautiful, lifeless. you'll be resting for a while, i'm tired as well. I need to rest with you, you look so serene. my doll.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>